


38.3

by legendofthedwelf



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Changkyun miraculously doesn't get sick despite the cuddling, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Kihyun is sick, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Sick Fic, Stream of Consciousness, bc Changkyun thinks too much, changki rise, light crack as a poor attempt to lighten the mood, y'know that balance between making sickness a death sentence and nothing to fret over at once?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendofthedwelf/pseuds/legendofthedwelf
Summary: Kihyun never gets sick.





	38.3

**Author's Note:**

> I've been blessed y'all, the King Of Changki, [@shitty4eyes](https://twitter.com/shitty4eyes), helped me with this fic. Meaning any mistakes are from my very own dumb ass self.  
> Also this got way out of hand.  
> (Also lame title.)

 

Kihyun is, apparently, sick.

Kihyun is never sick. He occasionally doesn't sleep enough, he practices too often for days in a row without giving his body much time to rest, he tends to overexert himself during practice, and he has even hurt his throat before when he was pushing himself whilst singing. But he rarely, _very_ rarely, gets sick.

Like, really, actually sick. Like, forty degrees fever, nausea, a chill, aching limbs, all that nonsense. It just doesn't happen.

Changkyun looks at the thermometer, that reads an alarming 38.3 degrees, and tries to ignore the heat radiating off Kihyun, who is sitting next to him on the couch, swaying, barely noticeable, and arguing with Hyunwoo that _he is fine, really_.

Kihyun _sounds_ fine. He argues like always, his speech isn't slurred, his eyes are clear and alert. He runs hotter than usual but that can happen when he… when he… he _was_ in the kitchen up until a few minutes ago, before Hyunwoo pulled him away from the stove and onto the couch because apparently he looked close to collapsing, not that Changkyun had seen it himself, but he looks fine _now._ His high temperature could still be residue heat absorbed from the stove, Changkyun’s sure of it, reassures _himself_ of it, because Kihyun, almost as a rule, never, _ever_ gets sick.

The thermometer beeps as it resets itself and drags Changkyun’s attention from the numbers and back on the arguing next to him. Kihyun is flushed, from the stove, from arguing against said same flush. Hyunwoo has this look on his face, worried and disappointed that the person he's worrying about doesn't want to be taken care of. None of them like to be the focus of those puppy eyes, they were the reason Kihyun even agreed to let them check his temperature. Changkyun squeezes the thermometer in his hands, the 38.3 flashing before his eyes again and again. He isn't really aware of what his hyungs exactly argue about, he had kind of spaced off while staring at Kihyun’s side profile, at his red cheeks and flushed nose. From the way Kihyun’s posture relaxes he had probably won the argument, and it's only when he suddenly gets up and goes back to the kitchen (presumably to continue preparing dinner) that Changkyun focuses completely and looks up at Hyunwoo. Their leader has a plaintive expression on his face and turns those sad puppy eyes on Changkyun now.

“Can you watch him, Changkyun-ah? I'm really worried about him…“

“Of course, hyung.” It is an unnecessary request, really, Changkyun thinks, as he would never say no to taking care of Kihyun.

He puts the thermometer on the table and gets up to follow Kihyun. If he says he's okay, then he's okay. Kihyun never gets sick.

(Though it doesn’t hurt to keep an eye on him. Just in case.)

**MX**

Of course the others also notice Kihyun’s sluggish actions and flushed face. The first one is, naturally, Minhyuk. After Changkyun announces that dinner is almost ready, they gather in the kitchen and Minhyuk takes one look at Kihyun before immediately getting into his face.

“Kihyun-ah, you’re sick.”

“I’m _not_ ,” Kihyun snaps, the knife in his hand hitting the counter with a sound that makes Changkyun wince. “Oh my god, could you all stop saying that, I’m _fine_ , seriously!”

Like Hyunwoo, it seems Minhyuk isn’t convinced, but _he_ apparently doesn’t intend to keep quiet about it.

“You’re _never_ sick, Kihyun. Guys, can you remember the last time Kihyun was sick?”

“Kihyun’s sick?”

Kihyun groans loudly as Hyungwon enters the kitchen just as Hoseok joins Minhyuk in fretting over him and, from how Kihyun pushes past Hyungwon to get to the fridge, being generally in his way. Changkyun eyes them, plates of food in hand, afraid he will drop them should he try to pass his grappling hyungs.

“Hyungs,” Jooheon sighs loudly, eyeing the convenience store dumplings Kihyun had heated up for them, ready and waiting to be eaten. “Could we at least get the food on the table first before we decide that Kihyun-hyung is a danger to everyone?”

They set the food down and sit themselves at the table. Kihyun sits forced between Minhyuk and Jooheon, as Hoseok and Hyungwon are most prone to catch any germs he might spread about.

Kihyun behaves as usual. He pries compliments for the food and feeds them here and there, he enthusiastically argues with Hyungwon and Minhyuk about god knows what this time (mostly about him definitely _not_ being sick). Everything is fine. The thermometer is probably faulty, because Kihyun surely doesn’t _seem_ sick.

Changkyun ignores the worried glances Hoseok and Hyunwoo throw Kihyun, the subtle holds and helping hands Jooheon offers whenever it seems as if Kihyun would lose control over his limbs. They overly worry, much to Kihyun’s annoyance, but Changkyun does not.

Kihyun is never sick.

**MX**

Changkyun flits around the apartment, doing the dishes and occasionally watching a bit of TV. He feels restless as he has nothing really to do and he decides, even though no one asked him to, to clean up the kitchen. It is admittedly odd that Kihyun didn’t do it, but then again, he _was_ irritated with everyone and stormed into the living room once they finished eating. Changkyun can’t blame him, he would do the same. In fact, he _did_ do the same a couple of times when he felt a bit under the weather and everyone started to unnecessarily worry about him. Kihyun is _fine_. Minhyuk wouldn’t leave him out of his sight but that is exaggerated, really.

Thinking back, he really should have noticed the signs. But he didn’t.

Changkyun doesn’t notice how Kihyun stops fighting the fussing after a while, he doesn’t notice how his breathing gets more laboured and shallow, he doesn’t notice his increased rise in temperature even though at some point Kihyun ends up joining him in doing the dishes. They talk like usual, though Changkyun just rambles on and Kihyun hums occasionally, but that isn’t uncommon. Kihyun usually listens when Changkyun talks. Actually, Kihyun _always_ listens when Changkyun talks.

Hoseok calls them all into the living room for a movie and Kihyun moves to where they keep the snacks, pouring crisps into a bowl and walking into the living room. Again, as he thinks back, he should have noticed how slowly Kihyun was walking, carefully judging and testing his every step.

Changkyun finishes with the last of the dishes and opens the fridge to get drinks, when his little bubble of delusion is shattered by Hoseok’s desperate cry of  “Kihyun-ah!” A chill runs over his entire body when he hears the snack bowl clatter to the ground.

The first thing he feels is guilt.

Why is it that everyone noticed it, but Changkyun? He is… close to Kihyun, he should have noticed that something was wrong with him. But Changkyun didn’t want to believe it, to accept his strong hyung being sick. Now he has to watch helplessly as everyone frets and panics around a visibly annoyed but clearly _not fine_ Kihyun,  who has to lean on the couch as not to topple over, and Changkyun feels awful for not noticing sooner. For not _doing_ anything sooner. If the situation had been reversed, Kihyun would have _insisted_ , would have kept him in bed despite Changkyun insisting he was fine, because Kihyun knew better. Kihyun _knows_ better. At least, when it comes to others he usually does.

The thermometer is in Hyunwoo’s hands again and they firmly sit Kihyun down, to which he barely protests anymore. The tension is almost palpable while they wait though Changkyun can only stare at the flushed face of his hyung whose eyes threaten to fall closed.

The thermometer beeps. Minhyuk curses. Loudly.

**MX**

Kihyun can barely move his legs as Changkyun steers him into the bathroom and maybe he has to accept now that Kihyun is, in fact, sick. Honestly sick with a stubborn fever that refuses to go down but threatens to rise any minute.

The almost 39 degrees should have given it away, really.

(Everyone had argued over who would best be suited to take care of him, and it was Kihyun’s soft, barely audible ‘Changkyunnie’ that made a hush fall over the room. Changkyun just silently put his arm around Kihyun and walked him to the bathroom.)

Undressing him is a painstakingly slow process, as Kihyun can barely keep his balance even sitting down and Changkyun really isn’t that strong himself so he can’t  steady him properly, but he manages. He could call the others for help, but… He looks at Kihyun’s face, at the soft frown and the way he can’t keep his eyes open and... no. He’ll do this alone.

Gently and carefully he removes Kihyun’s clothes piece by piece, taking note of how his hyung shivers and flinches away every time Changkyun’s hand brushes his bare skin. It hurts to watch.

“C’mon hyung,” Changkyun soothes, willing away any shakiness in his voice.  “Let’s get you in the shower. It’ll cool you down, you’ll feel better afterward.” People, fans and staff and his members alike, often tell him that he has a very relaxing voice, one reason why Minhyuk declares Changkyun to be the romantic of the group. Changkyun isn’t really that romantic, but he did start to try to do more stuff with his voice, in song recording or vlives because he takes pride in his deep voice. He is glad for it now, because as he undresses himself and guides the both of them into the shower, he mumbles mindless encouragement into Kihyun’s hair who is probably barely conscious enough to even notice any of it, but hopefully it can relax him anyway.

Standing in the shower shows the next obstacle, namely how he is going to wash them. Kihyun is hanging off him and he might be small but he still works out and in general weights more than Hyungwon (not that much of a great accomplishment) and Changkyun can already feel the strain on his back but he is determined to ignore it.

“Hyung, I’m going to have you sit down, okay? And the water is going to be cold for a bit, I’m sorry, but bear it, alright?” Kihyun nods weakly but whines when Changkyun does exactly that, his weak grip attempting to tighten but the effort is useless, making Changkyun’s heart hurt more because he hates seeing Kihyun in pain like this. He quickly turns on the shower and adjusts the temperature before he turns around with the shower head in hand to carefully spray Kihyun with it. Kihyun whines again, but soon relaxes into it.

Changkyun looks at him and swallows. The visual is… something. None of them is a stranger to each others’ nudity, but Kihyun and Changkyun do know each other a bit more intimately, and seeing his hyung leaning against the tiles like _that_ , eyes closed, head tipped back, mouth open in soundless pants and the water running down his naked, slightly toned body… Changkyun violently shakes his head. Kihyun is _sick_ , for fuck’s sake, and here he is, drooling over him while he is in pain and clearly exhausted. He is a terrible… whatever he is.

Kihyun shivers, and Changkyun adjusts the water to be just a bit warmer, quickly washing himself down before he carefully and neatly washes Kihyun, scrubbing the sweat away and slathering him into body wash before thoroughly washing his hair and face. He’s never taken care of someone like this, so earnestly and gently as if the other person is about to break (right now, Kihyun does look fragile enough as if he would).

Shutting the shower off and brushing the residue water off their bodies, Changkyun realizes that another obstacle is near now: namely, drying Kihyun and putting him into comfortable sleep clothes, and also doing their skin care routine. He never hated being an idol more than right in this moment.

He manages to get Kihyun up on his feet again, the time he was sitting has apparently restored a little bit of his strength and Changkyun needs to take advantage of that for as long as it will last. He had laid the towels at the ready before he got them into the shower and wraps one around Kihyun’s body, another around his head and pushes him to sit on the toilet. Quickly drying himself off and putting on a hoodie and shorts he rushes to Kihyun again and gently rubs him dry.

Reaching up to do the same to his hair he stops as he sees Kihyun looking at him through glassy eyes, the flush of his fever barely noticeable through the flush of the shower.  

“Kkukkung…” Kihyun’s voice is hoarse, weak and soft but it still sends a shiver down his spine ( _What the fuck, Im Changkyun_ ).

“Don’t speak, hyung, we’re almost finished. I’ll take care of you.”

Kihyun’s small, weak smile is still brighter than all the suns in the entire galaxy.

“Your skin care, Kyunnie… do it. I can wait that long.”

Changkyun hesitates for a moment, feeling conflicted, but Kihyun seems to have lost almost all of his energy again, having it spent on those two sentences, so Changkyun just brushes a gentle hand through Kihyun’s hair. (He resists the urge to kiss his forehead. He doesn’t know why, but the situation seems so delicate and he feels afraid, for some reason. Very afraid.) Standing up, he rushes through all his steps and finishes in record time, though in his opinion it still took too long considering Kihyun started shivering again. He rubs him through the towels for a bit and then heaves him upwards, stumbling under the weight because his own muscles have already relaxed and he’s surely not used to carrying a person periodically like that.

Changkyun’s arms tremble trying to keep Kihyun and himself upright at the same time, supporting his weight but he feels it finally taking its toll on him. He hears a knock on the door but wants to ignore it, he _doesn’t need help_ , he can do this, he can take care of his hyung for once without the help of the others.

Though, as Kihyun really loses his balance, legs giving out, Changkyun’s knees buckle as well and he only barely manages to not let Kihyun fall, a pained groan slipping from his lips. Immediately the door opens and Hyunwoo and Jooheon rush in, lifting Kihyun up and away and Changkyun has to watch them wrap Kihyun up in a towel again and sit him down because he is too fucking weak to do that himself.

“Rest, Changkyun, we’ll take care of him the rest of the way. Get ready for bed, you did a good job.” Hyunwoo says with his gentle smile, lifting him on his feet and softly pushing him to the sink to brush his teeth. Changkyun hates it, hates the pain of his bruised knees and the sight of everyone _but_ him being able to care for the one person he lo-

He clenches his jaw and brushes his teeth in record time to make space in the bathroom. Kihyun is still flushed from the shower but his shivers get stronger, despite almost being completely dry. Jooheon had disappeared to get his sleep clothes and Hoseok enters the bathroom with their medicine at the ready.

He swallows the bitter taste of envy and uselessness directed at himself and announces “I’m going to prepare his bed in the living room”, quickly brushing past a surprised Jooheon bringing a thick sweatshirt with long sleep pants.

Why is he so insistent on taking care of Kihyun himself? Maybe it's because he and Kihyun are... something. A thing, a... connection of some sort, maybe even a, a _relationship_ but they both honestly don't know. Or, well, Changkyun doesn't know. He's aware of Kihyun's huge weak spot for him and how he himself tends to stare at his hyung, but Changkyun is also an idiot who blurts out whatever is on his mind, _especially_ when Kihyun didn't even _do_ something that would warrant the shade that Changkyun throws at him on a daily basis. And whenever Changkyun thinks they have a close bond or relationship, he does something that drives a wrench into that idea of a relationship and Kihyun always has this look on his face that, that squeezes Changkyun's heart in a not so good way.  
But then Changkyun is also a private and alone person and he really relishes his alone time, and the plans he makes, and the unit stage he planned with Hyungwon, so yes, he downright refused Kihyun because for him it was already _set in stone_ , but the look on Kihyun's face stayed with him for a long, long time.

Kihyun has loved him from very early on, though Changkyun would be lying if he said his own feelings came along only very much later. Because Changkyun knew, all that time, that Kihyun likes him a lot. But he didn't know what to do. He was, and is, deathly afraid of hurting Kihyun and not being able to reciprocate his feelings in the same way. He enjoyed the attention, the care, everything Kihyun did for him, but he also thought that he should prove that he can do things alone now.

Maybe that was the first wrench in their relationship, his sudden declaration of independence. They fixed that though, and came back with a stronger bond based on equal standing ground (or… something like that. Does he really associate being taken care of as an unequal power balance? What does that say about Kihyun now? Maybe he already got infected with whatever Kihyun caught if his thoughts turn stupid and senseless like that), but now it's this dance, where everything is set but nothing is certain.  
Changkyun might actually be a romantic. But he is also a human disaster and technically he and Kihyun really, really don't fit together.

Because Kihyun might be sarcastic and thrives on pointing out others’ mistakes and is prone to violence but he is also incredibly kind and thoughtful and caring and, the most important thing, Changkyun thinks as he sets up Kihyun's bed on the living room couch, Kihyun is a constant. He always stays the same, no matter the situation, no matter the mood, even when he immerses himself into a role for a concept, he is still so obviously the same that it brings Changkyun comfort. Changkyun, in comparison, is the exact opposite. Changkyun always changes. He has a hard time acting for a concept, he always makes jokes, he acts like the oldest and most responsible but doesn't like taking charge, he receives a responsibility but never pulls through with it 100% and not the way people expect it of him, he can't talk to people but writes very eloquent lyrics, Changkyun can't fucking compliment Kihyun (back) without turning it into a punchline, he knows how to talk cheesy lines and be confident in doing fanservice but panics whenever there is someone (Kihyun) close he can so easily hurt and he is so very, very afraid of showing his affection to Kihyun.

They shouldn't work out. They can't, a lot of people only see them as caring hyung and cheeky maknae, they can't, they are too different but not different enough, they can’t, Kihyun showers him in compliments and love and Changkyun can't handle it properly, they _can't_ because Kihyun panics himself once Changkyun actually finds courage to express his feelings, they, they-  
  
They can't.  
  
But as Kihyun is brought back from the bathroom, Hyunwoo basically carrying him instead of Hoseok because Hoseok would easily catch whatever Kihyun got infected with, Changkyun just wants to take care of him forever, to tuck him in every night and fall asleep next to him, to be allowed to cuddle up to him and breathe in his scent, to help him with breakfast while the other member rouse, to record songs with him and prepare stages and discuss lyrics and gossip, to buy him Iced Americano before a stage and make him tea before he goes to sleep.  
And the look in Kihyun's eyes as he sees Changkyun, waiting near the couch, holding the blanket up and away so that Kihyun can flop down and he can cover him up and _tuck him in_ , how his eyes shine through the fever and he smiles weakly but so happily, how his trembling fingers hold onto Changkyun's and he whispers "Thank you, Kukkungie", Changkyun knows. And Kihyun knows it too.  
  
The others briefly crowd around the couch with him, watching Kihyun as if he is a particularly odd piece of art (Minhyuk and Hyungwon), but mostly they are all just worried. Kihyun buries himself deep into the covers and squints through his fringe at the medicine Hoseok sets onto the table, especially at the thermometer next to it.

“Alright, Kihyunnie, you better be over that stupid fever come morning.”

“Sure thing, Minhyuk, this is _nothing_.”

Jooheon snorts. “Well, good luck pushing those 42 degrees down.”

“He has a 42 degrees fever?!?” Hoseok screeches right into Changkyun’s ear and he

drops Kihyun’s hand to press his own against it.

“No, hyung, I don’t-”

“Well, you know, because Kihyun-hyung is even hotter than usual.” Jooheon has the audacity to salaciously wink together with that comment, causing Minhyuk to squeal and topple him onto the ground. “ _Jooheonyyy_ , Kihyun is _really_ not, but thanks for making us all laugh the depressive atmosphere away.” Kihyun stares after them incredulously while Hyungwon is dying somewhere on the other side of the couch.

“What the hell…” Changkyun mutters among the chaos, his ear still ringing slightly, when Kihyun’s hand finds his again. Glancing over the older wasn’t looking at him, still glaring judgingly at the others, and Changkyun just squeezes his hand and settles himself next to the couch.

Hyunwoo ends up ushering them all into bed, briefly arguing that Changkyun should sleep in a bed as well, but Changkyun just takes another set of pillows and settles himself on top of them. He was ready to defend his place as Kihyun’s caretaker until someone has to drag him kicking and biting into bed, but Hyunwoo just sighs and wishes them a good night (“Wake us up if his fever gets worse, Changkyunnie.”).

When they were all gone Kihyun sighs and pulls the blankets closer to his body while Changkyun walks around turning off all the lights. The moon shines through the blinds covering the windows and he flops down on his pillows again.

**MX**

Changkyun’s eyes slowly refocus and he becomes aware that he dozed off with his eyes open, head sideways on the couch. Furthermore, he had apparently been staring at Kihyun all the while, who fell asleep probably a few minutes after he relaxed into the couch, after Changkyun turned off the lights.

Inching a bit closer, resting his head in front of Kihyun’s stomach, he closes his eyes, the heat Kihyun gives off worrying and comforting at the same time. He is in danger of infecting himself but right now he just wants to savor this.

**MX**

Kihyun wakes up sometime in the night. His breath hitches and his entire body twitches, as if he wanted to shake something off, and his hand bumps against Changkyun’s head.

“Changkyunnie…” His voice was breathy and thin, as if he was still dreaming.

“Hey hyung,” Changkyun replies quietly, his own voice almost inaudible with how sleep-drunk it is, “how’re you feeling?”

“...hot. Heavy. Ahh…” He sighs as Changkyun feels his forehead, his hand cool in contrast to the heat radiating off the body on the couch.

“Your fever hasn’t been going down, hyung.”

“Hmm.”

They stay like this for a moment, Changkyun switching hands to provide some more coolness.

“Changkyun…”

“Yes?”

“Were you sitting on the ground the entire time?”

“... maybe so.”

“Don’t quote memes to me, why haven’t you taken out the air mattress?” Only Kihyun would get worked up over details like this while sporting a high fever. Though it appears the sudden burst of energy couldn’t win out against it as he falls back onto the couch, breathing harshly in and out. Changkyun chooses not to say anything and just lays his head back down, happy when Kihyun slowly starts to pet his head. After a few minutes his breathing evens out again.

“I don't want you to be uncomfortable, when you're already taking care of me…” comes the whine from his hyung (and it _is_ a whine, and Changkyun will hold that over him once he feels better).

He shivers as Kihyun slowly strokes through his hair.

“It's fine, hyung. _I'm_ fine like this.” He hears Kihyun sigh through a smile (why does he know exactly how that sounds?).

“Changkyun, you know I love you on your knees, but please get up.” Changkyun shivers again, this time more violently because apparently he has a thing now for Kihyun’s quiet, rough and slightly hoarse voice. “Somewhere on the table should be another face mask, give me that.”

Changkyun does as told and watches in the dark how Kihyun puts it on and then weakly shuffles over on the couch to make space for him. He frowns but climbs into that space anyway.

“Hyung, I might get sick as well. This really isn't that much of a good idea.”

The only light in the living room comes from the moon outside but Changkyun can still see that Kihyun is grinning underneath the face mask.

“You're an idiot, Changkyun, you don't get sick.”

Changkyun _gapes_ at him while Kihyun sluggishly throws the blankets over him as well.

“ _Hyung!”_

Kihyun giggles, airy and hoarse, Changkyun can hear his sore throat through the sound. “Don't even try to argue Changkyun, you know it's-” he cuts off to cough, sudden and tight “-it's true-!”

His feelings of betrayal gone instantly, he gently pulls Kihyun closer and carefully hugs him to his chest. The coughing stops not too long after and the short relaxed atmosphere from before is gone to somber realization.

“I'm really sick, huh…” His voice is so weak all of a sudden, as if the short coughing fit was enough to drain him from all of his remaining energy. Changkyun turns around slowly as not to jostle him too much and grabs for the water bottle he luckily thought of to place there in advance (together with a straw. Kihyun's fussing pays off, if it makes him remember things like these). Kihyun gladly accepts and sips slowly. He has the feeling that Kihyun would comment on it, if his throat allowed it.

“You should try to sleep, hyung”, he murmurs into his hair, smelling the shampoo and, underneath it, the fever. There was a short, rough cough, as if he tried to hum but his throat constricted him too much (Changkyun knows what that feels like. Nasty stuff. Also, deadly to any vocalist. At least with him his voice would just get deeper and his rapping wouldn't suffer much from it). Kihyun nods miserably and Changkyun takes the bottle from him.

They instinctively huddle together despite the looming threat of Changkyun infecting himself, Kihyun’s face still buried in his chest. His hair tickles Changkyun’s nose to which in response he nuzzles his face into it, Kihyun tiredly huffing out a breath.

Changkyun remembers the moment in the bathroom, when he felt afraid to kiss Kihyun’s forehead. He can’t relate to that feeling now, holding his hyung in his arms and softly pressing light kisses onto his head.

Kihyun is still awake after they laid like this for what feels like hours (not that Changkyun would dare to complain about being able to cuddle his hyung). Changkyun thinks about what could put him to sleep because he needs all the rest his body can get. He had an idea ever since the others left for bed but even with just the two of them he’s really shy to actually do that…

“Hyung, I’m gonna do something.”

Kiyhun nuzzles into his chest which, honestly, that is too fucking cute and Changkyun will die because of a damn heart attack.

“It… might be slightly stupid.”

A small hand digs into his side. He _barely_ resists the urge to twitch away.

“But I think you’ll like it.” With that being said, Changkyun moves down and raises Kihyun’s face up towards himself. Before he can think about how bad this idea is, he softly presses his lips to the face mask, right where Kihyun’s mouth would be. As quick as that not-kiss began it is over and he pulls Kihyun close again.

Kihyun is quiet and calm but he surely must hear Changkyun’s heart hammer in his chest. Before Changkyun can regret starting this, he begins to hum.

His voice immediately broke, but he starts again with a flaming face. The lyrics to Instagram tumble tremblingly out of his mouth, his entire body tensed taut like a bowstring, but as soon as he arrives at the chorus Kihyun practically _melts_ into his embrace, sighing contentedly. The song hasn’t even ended yet when Kihyun’s breathing finally evens out.

Changkyun quietly continues singing and switches to Fly With Me, watching the light of the moon creep around the living room. The last thing he thinks of, before he falls asleep as well, is that he would work as hard as anyone demanded of him, if it meant he could hold Kihyun in his arms every night like this.

 

(Maybe Changkyun is overreacting.

“Changkyun, stop forcing me into _another_ hoodie, I already can't move!”

Maybe he should believe what Kihyun is saying.

“What the f- the padded jacket too?!”

But Kihyun's fever had been so vicious. He's really worried Kihyun might get worse again.

“Changkyun, _I can't move_!”

Changkyun steers his hyung out of the door and past the others who are outright laughing at Kihyun. The vocalist gives them his deadliest glare, but it is not that effective when his eyes barely peak over the two scarves Changkyun tied around his neck and the hoods of the hoodies cushion his head and neck into immobility. Kihyun has to turn his entire body if he wants to directly look at somebody.

It was unbearably cute.

(Kihyun would have protested to being bundled up like this, since he does have some dignity he intends to keep despite having been bedridden for a couple days. But Changkyun smiled so damn brightly as he carefully helped Kihyun into another sweater, and he is so sweet taking care of him on their way to the company, that Kihyun can ignore the ribbing and teasing from the others for once.)

“Better safe than sorry, hyung.”)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a Changkyun sick fic and then I thought "Fuck it, Kihyun is sick for once".  
> Goddamnit though I want to write them kissing and being cute and cuddly. This scenario doesn’t really allow that. 
> 
> Feel free to not succumb to creators' call of checking out their messy social accounts.
> 
> [tumblr](https://legendofthedwelf.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/nakama284)


End file.
